mrdrillerfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Rules
Welcome to the brand new and updated Mr. Driller Wiki! The wiki has rules what you can or cannot do. Please read them and sign your name in the comments that you agree to follow them. This wiki is open for people of all ages, but most of our users here are teenagers (13 - 19 years of age). If you break a rule, you will be warned and punished depending on the severity of the offense. #'Do not' vandalise the pages. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: #*Pornographic content. #*Offensive content. #*False information. #*Content deletion. #'Do not' create new categories without an admin's permission. #'Do not' flood or spam in the comments. This includes, but is not limited to: #*Offensive comments. #*Pornographic comments. #*Gibberish and/or multiple comments. #*Reviving old topics. #*Consecutives comments at the same topic. #'Do not' create duplicate topics in the or on any of the Wikia pages. #'Do not' create new pages with personal information. You have your personal page(s) and a personal blog in your profile. #'Do not' insert any information regarding hacks or glitches on the Wikia pages. #'Do' enter an edit summary in the upper right-hand corner of the edit screen for every edit...even if you undo a previous edit (add your summary after the 'undo' information). #Also, do not ask me to remove content that make up the wiki. If you do so, you will be banned for a few weeks. This is a fun and friendly wiki that people of all ages can enjoy, but if you screw up really bad, the same consequences could happen. #Also, do not ban the admin, CoolGamer23. Doing so will result in a permanent ban. #Unacceptable behavior at other users will not be tolerated. #*Unacceptable usernames will be permanently banned. #*Multiple accounts are not to be used by a single person. That is called sockpuppeting. Sockpuppeting is the act of creating a new account to escape being banned. Any users found will be permanently banned. If the older account was temp-banned, the older account will be permanently banned. #'Always' sign posts on talk pages with four ~. If you see a post without a signature, check the page's history to find the username of the person who made the comment and the date and time the comment was posted, then use unsigned in two curly brackets ({}) to remind them next time. #When adding screenshots to an article, make sure the screenshots use vanilla textures and UI. Screenshots that use custom texture packs, UI mods and other custom content are not allowed. #Inappropriate language is an absolute no-no. In order to comply with our family-friendly atmosphere, we strictly enforce a Profanity Filter. Using misspellings, asterisks, or attempting to change profanity is still inappropriate language. This is NOT radio where a beep covers up a word. If it warns you, say something else. #This is not a free image hosting site. If an image is uploaded and not integrated into a useful article soon after, we reserve the right to delete it without notice. Uploading screenshots, userspace images and general wiki-related images is allowed. #Linking to videos is only allowed if it's the only way to show a certain event (like an intro) or if they are official videos on YouTube. #This is an English-only wiki. If you use poor English, you will be banned permanently until you learn how to make proper English sentences. #'Do not' clear your talk page and/or remove warnings you previously received. Warnings are aware to keep one another of the rules, but clearing your entire talk page without archiving it is considered vandalism. Consequences Break the rules three times and you will receive a temporary or permanent ban, duration is determined depending on the severity of the offense. The table below shows the length for bans. Anonymous user bans are more strict than registered user bans.